Fantasy can become Reality
by Studious Octopus
Summary: A Hermione Severus fic, the tension between these two rises as the castle becomes home to the mysterious shadow figure. Rated M just in case, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy can become Reality

A Hermione Snape romance...

: Ello, I'm really not sure where this is going at the moment, all I can ask is that you take the time to read, and offer all the help that you loverly little cyber people can, TTFN, ...

P.S the Italic's are Snape's unless mentioned otherwise.

* * *

The room glowed with its usual eerie light, the air thick with the swirl from rows of cauldons. It was almost too hot to bear, but the students went on working in silence, for fear of the black bat catching them unaware. 

Severus Snape was pacing the classroom in his usual fashion, his whole body calm, controlled. He dealt with each student as usual. A cool glance, his black eyes trained through years to give away nothing.

He passed Draco Malfoy, the silver haired boy giving off a cool confidence himself, as he exchanged malevolent smirks with his two watch dogs, Crabbe and Goyle.

Again the cool apirising black eyes, never faltering in his step, ashe moved to the next student. Neville Longbottom, his face a mask of sweat and worry from the heat of the room. The nervous twitching of his eyes giving him away, he waited for the sharp stinging bite from the Head of Slytherin.

He dealt with Longbottom with a disdainful narrowing of his eyes, the usual sneer always ready to curl his lip, the lesson was nearly at its end. He moved on still.

He passed Hermione Granger, the same errie glow turning her hair into shades of brown, with the barest hints of red. Her eyes completely focused, the potion in progress a simple matter to one intellegent student. His eyes remained the same, cool and calm as he passed this brilliant student, no inner emotion could ever be shownwithin hiscool mask.

Snape made a graceful turn to the front of the class, his black robes swirling behind him, his speed as steady as ever.

His low, silky voice came clear over the sound of crackling fires.

" Bottle up your potions, and bring a vial to my desk. Then clear up your equipment. Quickly. "

There was a flurry of activity, potions, all varying colours, nothing could indicate who had made the correct concoction, were quickly bottled up. The vials reverently carried to the desk for their critical inspection. This was a vitial exam, but still no-one dared to linger at the desk,all very eager to get away from those cool, almost soul-less eyes. It was stilldeadly silent in the room, the students intent on clearing, and escaping, as quickly as possible.

Snape was examining each vial casually, pauseing on some to sneer at the sickly colour, as the students bustled around him. He knew without detailed inspection that only a scant few of these potions were correct, but that was the most he could expect form a class of dudder-heads. He could see Hermione Granger's was predictibly correct, Draco Malfoy's the same. As usual Longbottom's was a thick repugnent slop. Harry Potter's and Ronald Weasley's a half-hearted attempt.

_Why, oh, why, must I be stuck in this distasteful place? Student's that are so dense they cant even make a simple potion...?_

His trail of thought was interrupted by a loud commotion in the class. The, _oh so loved, _boy wonder was arguing with Malfoy. Weasley egging Harry on, as Malfoy's faithful goons glared and got ready to fight at Malfoy's command. Hermione was standing on the side lines, watching with an expression of censure and worry.

Suddenly there was a shout as Malfoy signalled to Crabbe and Goyle to carry out their trick. The combination of the left-overs of their three potions went flying at Potter and Weasley, and, almost in slow motion, they both jumped aside. The mess of potion flew steadly through the air until it made contact. Hermione was covered in it.

At once the potion began to give off steam, whatever Crabbe and Goyle had added to the potion obviously having a bad affect. Hermione slwoly swayed on the spot, then collapsed, as the students around her watched in horror.

Snape quickly walked over to the scene, picking Hermione up from the ground. As he stood for a moment holding her, his eyes swept over Malfoy, his two lap-dogs, Potter, and then Weasley. In his usual cool voice, he ordered them to follow him.

As he swept out of the class, leaving the rest of the students to thier own devices, he thought angrily of the idiotic student's following.

_Couldn't one of her friends have helped her? It was obvious where the potion was headed. Stupid brats! To do something like this._

The steady swirl of Snape's clock continued as, unknown to all but himself, he felt a strange shifting in the region of his chest, where his blackened stone of a heart should be.

_She feels so light, maybe she doesn't eat enough. She looks so serene, she's actually quite beautiful when she isn't acting so superior. Severus, what are you thinking?...you've alway's though she was...admirable. Hopefully the potion those idiot's made has no lasting effect..._

* * *

Well, that's it...I've been tying for ages to get around to writing something on this... 

Press the lovely little button down there and comment please...it would mean sooooooooooo much to me...

Now me go and do H/W...the bane of my exisitance...sigh


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasy can become Reality Chapter 2...

A Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Fanfic...

Forgot to mention last time, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...

Ohhhhhhh, and I can now interoduce my beta!

My little Tru-chan...Anything-bt-ordinary on Fanfic, if you have read some of hers, because I do, so this is a shout out to her. Waaahooooo girl!

Tru-chan's message to readers : " Firstly I like to say I'm honoured to be magic's better and very pleased to have had this mentioned. If any of you like beyblade take a look at some of my fics. soz starry-chan couldn't help advertising!. I'm Anything-bt-ordinary on fanfiction. Bye x Tru-chan "

Also, I apologise for the lateness, I had an art exam...a really long art exam...a 10 hour art exam that has given me back pain, head ache...and arguments with the people on my table...Grrrrrrrrr...

So, here it is! " Dum dum dum dum dumdum dum duuuuuuum! "

* * *

Two days had already passed; Hermione Granger still lay in the school's hospital wing under Madame Pomfery's watchful eye. There had been no changes in 48 hours. Afterclearing the mayhem the class managed while left unattended, Snape was able to examine the contents ofthe potion Hermione was covered in. 

Pathetic chits!

Severus Snape had never liked the Malfoy's. They were stuck-up, they were un-commonly horrible, even for purebloods. The disruption Draco Malfoy had caused in his usually perfectly run class only added to the dislike. The potion wasn't particularly dangerous, mainly causing a short coma period of up to 2 weeks, at the most. But still, it was disruption all the same, a pupil was never hurt in his class, mishaps never occurred. Now though, he had to live with another Malfoy, and another Potter. School had never really been the same.

It's time I checked on Miss Granger. Her condition should have changed by now. A usual pattern of aware sleep, or normal sleep, instead of the initial death like stupor, should now be evident. That would mean she will recover soon.

It didn't really seem likely that THE Severus Snape could admit he missed the only competent student in his class. She suited his classroom, brought a measure of peace to it. But then she suited the outdoors as well. A vivid image entered his mind, Hermione, in the dense bright woods, care free, the sun shining in her hair.

Just as quickly he squashed the idea, stepping out of his classroom. Locking the doorsecurely, he didn't take chances now, things had been stolen before, he swept down the corridor at his usual steady calm pace.

Most of the corridors where empty, the majority of students either lagging behind in the hall, or already retired to their common rooms and dorms. He soon reached the hospital wing, the air cool and clean. The area was brightly lit, a perfect working environment for the school nurse. The beds where all empty, or nearly all of them. Madame Pomfery was well equipped to deal with any problem, however severe, with a well placed spell, or correct potion. Over-night stays were rarely required.

One bed was occupied, a small figure covered by the neat white sheets. Snape approached it quietly, surveying the girl lying in it. Hermione was very pale, with dark shadows under her eyes. She was dressed in her own pyjamas rather than the school's standard. A house Elf or friend must have collected them for her.

She still looks too thin, but at least she seems to be in a normal, if deep sleep. When she wakes up, I think I will check up on her when she wakes, I'm sure she could tell me herself whether she eats enough.

The usual tap of standard black shoes alerted Snape to Madame Pomfery's presence, before she even reached his side or spoke.

" Well, it's certainly a surprise to see you here, Severus. "

" Is that so? I'm merely checking on a student that is here as a result of a mishap in my own class. Naturally I feel obligated to check on her. "

" Of course, of course. Just like you felt OBLIGATED to swoop in here with Miss Granger in your arms and demand that I help her. "

An erratic giggle came to them from the door, two first year girls stood there watching in amusement.

" So romantic..." one tittered.

" Romantic, urrgh. Whatever, he's like, waaay too old. Gross... " the other drawled.

Snape sneered at them both, and giving the nurse a curt nod, walked out the room as calmly as he entered it.

" Too old or not, he's still gorgeous...sigh. " was the last thing he heard from the girls.

_Romantic, _he mused_, since when was helping a student romantic? I suppose the fact that I carried her, rather than levitated her, has something to do with it, but what else was I supposed to do? She needed help, I am a teacher. its that simple._

He couldn't help recalling how well she fit into his arms. She was slender and delicate, her skin pale and soft looking._I wonder if it feels as soft as it looks._He almost instantly frowned._She is a student, besides, I don't even know her. Why the hell am I thinking like this? Severus Snape, you're going soft!_

His pace never faltered, he continued up the corridor, opened his office, and calmly stepped inside.

He had been totally unaware of the figure following him.

* * *

That's it! 

Hope you all liked it, now just press that pretty little button, and make me feel loved!

Lol,TTFN ...


	3. Chapter 3

Fantasy can become Reality Chapter 3

A Severus Snape and Hermione Granger fanfic...

The usual...I don't own Harry Potter, lol...

Also, this is quite late, but I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed me so far, each review counts...

So, THANK YOU:

Porcelain Prayer, pricey-blonde, EllaEnchanted, Raven-Osiris, Sabrina, Dafina, Anything-bt-ordinary, yellowrosesinateacup, holly and Noonespecial...

Again, my Tru-chan/Anything-bt-ordinary will be beta-ing, lol...I loooooooooovre you...

So, with out further ado...

* * *

Severus Snape's personal quarters were very different from the dismal picture in most people's imaginations. It was very true that he lived down in the dungeons, and that the corridors and classrooms were often either freezing cold, or humid from the cauldrons. His room however, was nothing of the sort. He may be called the "great greasy bat", but he certainly didn't fold up his wings at night, and go to sleep hanging from the ceiling. The room was comfortably warm, the fire blazing.

He sat in his big reading chair, in a contemplative silence. Beside him was his usual nightcap, a glass of fire whiskey.

Another week gone. Another week teaching incompetent dunderheads. Another week protecting my classroom from those demons called children. Another week without a fire, or an injured student. Another week putting up with Potter, Malfoy and that insufferable Longbottom. Another week Hermione has been missing from my class...

With the fire giving out a constant flow of heatand his body now comfortably numb from the fire whiskey, Severus Snape slipped into a deep, and for once peaceful, sleep.

* * *

It was well passed midnight. Madame Pomfery had just seen to the curtains, and was now comfortably situated in her office.

From the dim light seeping in from the corridors, Hermione Granger rests peacefully asleep. The small amount of light turning her hair a deep dark brown, an almost black. Her skin looks pure and white, like porcelain.

She stirs gently in her sleep, her eyes moving back and forth under her eyelids.

A sudden dark shadow looms over her bed. Barely distinguishable, a hand lifts from the shadow's side. It rests for a moment poised above Hermione's head, before coming down carefully to grasp one of her locks. A sudden flask of silver in the light, and the shadow quickly retreats.

From the scant light, her head can just be seen, a small section of hair visibly shorter than before.

* * *

The fire has now died down in the potion's master room, the air still warm. Severus Snape is sprawled out in his chair, sleeping deep.

The door pushes open slightly, a small amount of cool air slipping in, as the same shadowy figure slinks into the room.

The shadow is noticeably more cautious now. Being caught here, by the potion's master, would be disastrous to its plan. It slowly walks up to Severus, and after a noticeable pause, carefully reaches forward. The shadowed hand tentatively grasps a small section of hair falling down his forehead, gently tilting it away from Severus' face. Again silver flashes through the air, and the small black lock is sheared off, and pocketed in a second.

The shadow quickly leaves, the black swirls of their cape flowing behind them, just as Severus Snape emerges from his sleep.

* * *

Snape tiredly roused himself up from the chair, stretching lazily. 

Dammit! That's the third time this week I've fallen asleep out here. It appears to be happening more and more.

He slowly walked towards his back chambers, ignoring theempty glass sitting on the arm rest, the embers still burning in the fireplace. Dragging his robes over his head, Snape slipped between the sheets.

Hermione should wake soon. I'm still sure I need to be there, she'll be confused. Anyone would be after waking up in the hospital wing. She'll need the past few weeks explained to her...

He smiled slightly.

She'll probably be mortified that she's missed so much work. She can easily make it up, she can get ahead of any student in one week, even if she was months behind.

He pondered briefly, in his half asleep state, that he was now more and more often referring to Hermione by her first name, before finally submitting to the dark blanket of sleep.

* * *

The cauldron bubbled over thickly with dark goop. The shadow figure lurked in the background, carefully and precisely measuring ingredients.

The shredded roots were quickly added, and almost violently, the shadow stirred the concoction. It turned a vivid purple, seeming to expand in the cauldron, easilyable to burst from the cauldron.

The two locks of hair, one brown and curled,the otherblack and sleek, were liftedalmost reverently from the table. These were also added to the potion mix.

In a sudden burst of steam, the potion drastically changed. Colours swirled over the surface, changing and distorting. The potion thickened even more, the colour finally settling to a thick dark mass.

A red slash appeared on the dark oval the shadow figure had for a face. A smile of triumph.

* * *

Soooooooo...What do we think the potions for?

And who is the mysterious shadow figure?

lol! Please review, all your feed back, and ideas are greatly appreciated!

TTFN...


	4. Chapter 4

Fantasy can become Reality Chapter 4

A Hermione Granger and Severus Snape fic...

As usual, I do not own Harry Potter...

Sigh...

I've been really unhappy with this story so far, mostly because it seems to be going no-where...

and I can't write much in one go...

So, its gonna be quite a long one, this is lots of effort,

Also, thank you for reviews of my last chapter!

ANGELS FALL FIRST: thank you, and yep,I like the Snape POV too, that was supposed to kinda be the point, that it was in his head...hope you like the next chappie anyway...

MISS3Y: hee hee...I was trying to make it a little dark...hope you like the next one!

ANYTHING-BT-ORDINARY: W00t to you too, girl! thanks a lot for all your support!...butI love the kinkyness, heeheehee...533 Y4 L473R!

Well, here goes nothing...

* * *

The air in the room stilled all around. The fumes from the potion carried up and up, easily aided by the open air blowing through the window.

Like searching tentacles the fumes stretched around the corridors, faint coloured gases slowly shifting in the air.

They passed numerous rooms, searching for the correct counter-part to their ingredients, the hairs of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.

The first person, Severus Snape was found splayed out comfortably in his large bed, down low in the dungeons. The fumes ensnarled him, lowering softly like a silken blanket, barely visible. They hovered, and then sunk swiftly, passing right through Snape and enveloping him with their sickly scent.

He struggled briefly in his sleep, seemingly going through a drastic change of subconscious, a nightmare. It soon passed however, as the fumes finally gained control, and just as easily, they continued to float away and through the castle.

Steadily they moved through the dudgeons, up and up the stairs, finallycoming to rest inthe hospital wing.

So high up in the school, the moon shone through the windows, illuminating the wisps of smoke, their colours changing for the barely distinguishable grey to a vivid purple in the air. They crept up the room, passing empty bed after empty bed. They curled in the air and paused, resting above the bed of Hermione Granger. The fumes unfurled slowly, steadily slinking up the bed, passing her feet, her knees, her stomach, her shoulders. The gases completely covered her, seeming to caress her. Only a slight movement of her limbs indicated the struggle within, which swiftly calmed.

The fumes had completed their work; they sank slowly down, and into the ground.

The rest now was up to the shadow figure.

* * *

Severus Snape felt himself falling slowly. He was surrounded by darkness, which caused the distinct "Alice in wonderland " feeling to radiate through his head. He half expected to come to a soft drop in a new world, to look up just in time to see the tail end of a white rabbit as it scurried away for its late appointment

But it didn't happen. The blackness around him simply faded, lighting, colours coming into sharp relief. The whole area around him seemed to pulsate, reshaping and reforming until Snape found himself standing perfectly still on a grassy hill.

It looked like any other day at Hogwarts; the sky was full and blue, clouds gently meandering across the surface. The castle stood proud and tall, a towering mass of stone walls and towers, a stark contrast to the forest surrounding it.

Snape took a swift examination of the area. He knew he wasn't prone to forgetting things, certainly not forgetting a whole morning to find himself outside the school for no reason at all. He knew the only explanation was that he was still sleeping, but this dream was unlike any he had had before. It had a sugar coated look, and he certainly didn't feel that way about the school.

Whoever has caused this must have thought that I'm an idiot, this is a child's dream. I am not a child, I would recognise my dreams.

Snape knew his own dreams to be something disturbing, his life as a spy, his time he spent with Voldemort and the death eaters, played heavily on his subconscious.

* * *

Hermione Granger stumbled slightly as colours took shape around her through the darkness. She found herself standing on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, facing the castle. Hagrid's hut sat in its usual place,there was no swirl of smokecoming from thechimneyindicating thathemustn't be in. In fact, the whole place looked deserted. The usual Care of magical creatures class wasn't outside, and it seemed like the right time of dayfor it.

She could see from thisdistance thatthere was no one around the castle entrance. She started to walk swiftly towards the castle, her eyes scanning, searching for even a small sign of life. Strangely enough, there were no birds in the sky, and when she would normally hear an array of strange sounds from the forest, it had been completely empty.

She thought hard, trying to remember where she had been last or what she had been doing. She vaguely remembered a potions lesson, a thick mess flying towards Harry and Ron, and then everything went blank.

A similar strand of thought to Snape's rushed through her mind. Either this was a dream, or she was suffering memory loss. Something like this being a dream wasn't that unusual in the wizarding world, she just had to find out why it was happening.

She had to find someone in this dream.

* * *

Snape walked fast around the grounds, searching in front of the castle entrance. There was no one around, which only deepened his conviction that this was a dream.

He hadn't entered the castle yet, being somewhat reluctant to leave himself vulnerable. The castle was a lot darker, with many twists and turns. Who knows what it could look like in the dream. Outside was defiantly a better option, giving him lots of space.

While Snape was standing there absorbed, looking up at the castle, he didn't notice the smaller figure walking over from the forest until they spoke.

"Professor Snape..."

* * *

Hermione paused after addressing her professor. He could simply be part of the dream, an internal answer to her search for anyone in the castle. He seemed real enough, but she knew not to be too trusting.

Snape swung around, fixing her with his black eyes. She stood frozen to the spot, not able to continue walking towards him.

Snape watched her falter, scrutinising her closely.

At last he spoke.

" Miss Granger, assuming that you are real, and not part of this **damn dream! **Would you care to tell me, what is going on? "

She opened her mouth, her eyes widening slightly as she searched for the words. He simply continued to stare at her, unwavering.

" Sir, I have about as much of an idea of what is happening as you do! **I **assume that **you **realise this is a dream as well, so would youplease not talk to me like this is my fault! "

Her voice was laced with anger and sarcasm, giving him a brief flash of her temper. He had the nerve to talk to her like that. For all she knew, this could be his fault. The great greasy bat would never admit he had done something wrong, just as he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

" Then, Miss Granger, I would prefer it if you could address your teacher with respect. If you don't calm down, we cannot think about this or decide what is happening. Then we'll get no where."

He recited this in his usual calm hard voice, his eyes moving over her scornfully.

_

* * *

_

How dare the little chit talk to me like that? And after I was actually worried about her safety before. I'll admit I could have been a little more...friendly in my greeting, but this is apotentially dangerous situation. We don't know what's happening.

He sighed impatiently as he continued to look at Hermione, finally pushing down his pride to be afraction morepleasant.

" Fine then, Miss Granger, the greeting I gave you was not the most appropriate, but we need to find out what is happening, regardless of what we think of each other. "

* * *

Hermione felt confusion ripple through her head, had he just admitted...she was right? That was probably the biggest apology he could manage, she mused to herself.

He continued on despite the surprise clear in her eyes.

" We should explore as much as possible, try to find someone or something. It will be much easier with two of us. "

She nodded silently, following him as he strode with determination up to the school.

* * *

Well, that's as much as you're getting for this chapter...

I just got in from the cinema, went to see Constantine...VERY good, lol...everyone should go see it!

Now, please press that little button, so I can feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel the love!


	5. Chapter 5

Fantasy can become Reality Chapter 5

A Severus Snape and Hermione Granger fanfic...

Guess what? I do not own Harry Potter...heeheehee...but its out soon...christ, everywhere you go, there's a poster...RESERVE YOUR COPY NOW, etc, etc...I swear I'll go mad...

Thank you for reviews for the last chapter, very appreciated...

yellowrosesinateacup and MyxChemicalxRomance...

And tru/anything-bt-ordinary for beta-ing, even if she is unable to review at the moment.

Does anyone think this is getting a little boring...I mean they are trapped in a dream world, which is kind of controlled by the shadow figure...if I haven't explained that...I think the shadow figure can be nasty...lol, peril etc...

Soooooo, (do I say this every time?) with out further, further ado...

* * *

Severus Snape grasped the handles of the entrance door firmly in each hand and, after preparing himself for the worse, pulled them open carefully.

The entrance hall was pitch black, the bright dream ending as soon as it reached the door. The was no light source, not a singlecandle waslit. In fact, there was no light streaming in through the windows. The usual large, well lit hall was now a long, endless black. There was no indication as to what the interior looked like orif this part of the dream had been so carefully recreated.

They both stood at the threshold staring in, their eyes straining for something, anything.

" ...Sir, there are no windows...or anything... "

Hermione's disbelieving voice echoed through the room, a stark contrast to the dream quiet.

" Miss Granger, wait here. " was his curt reply.

" But, sir, what are you...? " Hermione's voice fluttered uncertianly.

" I am simply going inside to look around, Miss Granger. And when I say wait here, I mean wait **here**, don't wander." he answered again in his impatient voice as he cautiously walked forward into the room.

Wander? she thought incredulously. Wander where? You'd think I was about to start running around naked like a maniac, the way he goes on.

* * *

Severus stepped through the doors and felt a wave of ice hit him, the room was cold. Even the dark spaces hidden in the castle would be heated up on a day as sunny as the one outside. But no, the hall was colder than the dungeons.

His eyes searched left and right continously. There were no flashes of light in the hall to indicate covered windows. The whole area seemed one black hole. There was no light, and no sound. He felt his first steps into the hall like a million miles separating him from the door.

From years of walking the schools at night he had become adept at moving around in the dark, but not this kind of darkness. A darkness illuminated with stars and burned out candles and the moon was quite pleasant. The darkness in this dream world pressed in around him, it wanted to consume him.

Feeling ridiculous, but knowing that it was necessary, Snape raised his arms up in front of him, holding them out to brace against the wall or door once he hit it. For all he knew, this corridor could stretch on forever.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left Hermione alone...it's more than likely that whoever doing this could be moving around as we are. He could be waiting to take advantage of the situation. Besides, having her in here with me, where I can keep an eye on her, seems to be the best thing to do..._

He paused, his robes curling around him, pushed forward by some slight breeze from the door. He strained one final time to see his surroundings, and, heaving a defeated sigh, he turned back towards the door.

He hadn't really gone all the far, 5 or 6 metres at the most. The doorway was a remarkable contast to the darkness around it, he could see there was no light coming in from the outside, not even hitting the floor right in front of the door. Hogwarts grounds looked as green and vivid and fake as they had when he first arrived in this dream hell.

He had to admit to himself, the only pleasant thing about the entire picture, the only pleasant thing in this entire dream, was Hermione Granger. She stood a few steps from the door, illuminated by the sun. She wasn't even paying him any attention, she stood examining the castle walls. Her hair was burnished in the sun, not just brown, but streaks of blonde and red laced her entire head, framing her face. Her face was filled with rapt concentration, her eyes, reflecting the sun, steady and bright on whatever it was she was so carefully examining. Her lips were slightly parted, pouted out and gleaming in the suns rays, the very definition of kissable.

_Good god! Get a hold of yourself! If she could even have an inkling of these thoughts, she'd run a mile. Your a teacher, an old man, a cruel man, a man with responsability. There's just no point in sentimental contemplation, nothing ever somes from it..._

A softer sigh escaped his lips this time, and with a final glance behind him, he set off back toward the door.

* * *

Hermione waited patiently at the door. She had at first watched Professor Snape as he took careful steps through the dark entrance, keeping a watchful eye to his surrounding. She was puzzled slightly when he paused, thinking something was wrong. Forgetting his previous order to stay put, she took a few halting steps right up to the door.

As soon as she was at the threshold, a strange sound filled her ears. She raised her head and looked all around, searching for what could have so suddenly some to life in the previously silent dream world.

She felt her whole body freeze over, as her eyes fixed on the thing making the noise. It was a person, or at least it was the right size to be a person, it was completely shadowed, she could just make out the un-natural twist of the limbs as they clung to the wall above the entrance hall. She took a step back, fearing any sudden movement would alert the figure to her presence, she wasn't even sure where its eyes where anyway, for all she knew, it could be watching her right now.

As she took another step back, her eyes widened in alarm as the figure clinging to the wall rapidly untangled themselves, twisting their body around and slithering down the wall toward's her.

* * *

He had just reached the door when he saw her step back fearfully. Her eyes wide and fixed on some unknown thing on the castle wall.

" Miss Granger, what is it? " he asked hurridly.

For one brief second her eyes moved down from the wall, they met and held his. Her eyes were full of fear, her face deadly pale. And, before he could even react, the thing Hermione was undoubtably looking at swooped down and, grasping her around the waist with its long fingers, lifted her up and over its shoulder, to then scurry back up the side of the wall.

He watched in a mixture of horror and amazement as the thing continued to climb higher and higher, until it finally reached the top and went over the roof and out of his sight.

His limbs moved fast as he turned again toward the dark hall, intent on getting through and up to the roof, but luck, it appears, was not on his side.

A huge and sudden blast of air erupted from the hall, and catching him off guard, it flung him out the door, which slamed shut behind him. He stumbled on his feet as the sudden wave subsided, and, unable to maintain his balance, he tipped over and fell to the ground.

Just as suddenly as he fell, he sprang back up, to find himself in his bed, in his personal quarters, back in the real Hogwarts.

_Hermione is still there! She's stuck in that world, and that thing still has her..._

* * *

Ohhhhhh...poor Hermione, left all alone...

Thanks for reading all that i wrote...now why don't youwrite me something to read!

A review!


	6. Chapter 6

Fantasy cam become Reality Chapter 6

A Hermione Granger and Severus Snape fanfic...

I do not own Harry Potter...la la la la...etc...

Thankyou for reviews form

sever-case-of-insanity, yellowrosesinateacup and Moonjava!

* * *

Severus Snape walked swiftly towards the Hospital wing. Upon waking up, he had quickly dresssed and thought upon the best plan of action. Seeing if Hermione was still asleep, and safe, seemed like a start. After that, he knew he would have to visit the headmaster. 

He walked past the still sleepy Madame Pomfery, and stopped at Hermione's bed. She looked the same, still asleep in her bed. He paused only a moment to examin her before again striding out the door.

Soon enough he was standing in front of Dumbledore's office. After quickly muttering this month's password, liquorice whips, he steadily rose up the stairs.

Professor Dumbledore was already at his desk, as if he was expecting him. The only thing that gave the idea he actually slept at all was the fact he was wearing a dressing gown.

_I don't think anyone will ever figure him out. He knows far too much for his own good, it's almost scary. Most of the time  
__it's just annoying. That superior, I know something you don't know look. He always thinks its hilarious..._

He walked through the door and straight up to the desk.

" Severus, my boy. Have a seat. " Dumbledore began in his usual kindly manner.

Severus threw himself down immeadiatly, knowing Albus wouldn't continue unless he sat.

" Now, what can I do for you so early in the morning? " Dumbledore asked.

Careful to keep everything correct, Severus explained all that had happened to lead up to, and in his, strange dream.

Dumbledore sat quietly through the whole thing, his eyes never leaving Severus'.

Finally when Severus was finished he asked,

" Your quite sure this was a dream shared by yourself and Miss Granger? Your sure this wasn't just an ordinary dream? "

" Yes, Albus, I'm quite sure, if you dont believe me..." Severus began.

" No, no, my boy. If your sure, then I believe you. " Dumbledore insisted calmly.

Severus glowered at Dumbledore, knowing this was going to be a long and tiring process.

" Now, Severus, we need to decide what the best plan of action is. We cannot assume that just becasue it is in Hermione's mind that she is not in danger. But we cannot simple make you fall asleep so you can rejoin her, it could have serious affect on your health, and we can only hope Hermione will also soon wake up from her coma, and that you will only go to this place in your sleep. We do not even know if you will return there again. So, you will have to continue on with your lessons and see what happens when you go to sleep. Also, Severus, I'm sure you can use certian skills to check on Hermione if your worried about her on her own at the moment. If you would like to do that now, it would probably make matters easier if I wrote Madame Pomfery a note. " Dumbledore concluded, pulling out a quill and scrap of paper.

Snape sat unresposive as Dumbledore quietly wrote outthe note, breifly stating that Professor Snape would be visiting Hermione at regular intervels during the rest of her stay, and that at such tmes they should be left alone, no matter what. He signed his name at the bottom, and passed the note to Snape.

Severus took the note and, folding it quickly and tucking it away in a concealed pocket, he strode out the door with a quick goodbye.

Dumbledore closed the door with a wave of his wand. He sat there for some time, thinking on this unexpected situation as he smoked.

* * *

Snape had again returned to the hospital wing. After handing the note to Madame Pomfery he moved on to Hermione's bed, and calmly pulled the curtians around to create a small private area. He could still hear Madame Pomfery's steps as she went about cleaning and checking stock, but he quickly tuned those sounds out.

He pulled the guest chair up clsoe to the bed, and sat looking at Hermione's pale face for a few moments before begining. He focused his mind, staring at Hermione, pushing his way into her head.

The hospital wing surroundings slowly slipped away as he focused more and more. The room going black as he continued to search for the right thread of thought running through Hermione's head. The black again faded away to let in the Hogwarts surrounding's. He was back in the dream.

A gust of wind nearly sent him flying, he was on the roof of the school. Obviously coming in through Hermione's mind would take him straight to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw black robes fluttering, and turning, he realised it was a small figure, lying on the roof. Severus carefully made his way across the steep terrain. He reached the figure, and pulling the billowing robes out of his way, he tried to wake Hermione up.

" Miss Granger, wake up. Can you hear me? Wake up! ", he spoke directly into Hermione's ear.

Her eyes fluttered and, pulling herself up, she muttered,

" What...? I'm awake...hold on..."

She shook her head from side to side slowly, waking herself up.

"...Professor, what happened? Everything just went black. What happened to that thing? " Hermione asked, worry creeping into her voice.

" I do not know, Miss Granger. For now, I think we should concentrate on getting off the roof. " Severus stated, already walking across the roof.

" Sir, how are we going to..." Hermione trailed off, unsure.

" We just have to hope Hogwarts is really the same in this dream. ", he muttered to himself.

He paused in his walk, Hermione almost walking into him. He cautiously approached the edge, peering over. Nodding to himself, he gestured to Hermione to follow him, and without another word, he dissapeared over the edge.

" Sir! " Hermione panic stricken voice carried over the roof.

" Miss Granger, its quite alright. You need to just ease your self down over the edge. " Snape's said calmly, his voice coming from just over the roof.

Hermione leaned over, and her confusion faded. Snape had taken them to a point in the roof where he knew there was an axcessable window. He was already through it, leaning out to help Hermione.

Taking a deep breath, she gripped the roof as she slowly lowered her feet over the edge. After a few careful moments, she was simply hanging on by her hands. She felt Snape grasp her around the waist, pulling her towards the window.

Suddenly a screech filled the air. Both of them looked up in horror to see the same shadowy figure that had dragged Hermione up the school walls standing directly above her. Terrified, Hermione immeadiatly let go of the roof, hanigng in the air for a second before falling down. Severus just managed to hold on and dragged her through the window.

They landed with a thump, Snape lying on his back, his arms still around Hermione. They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breath, before Hermione just as suddenly sprang up, and slammed the window shut, terrified again that the figure could climb through after them.

Shutting the window left them in total darkness inside the castle.

* * *

Yeah! thats it! (shorter this time isn't it...? sorry! )

Tell me what you think...

TTFN


	7. Chapter 7

Fantasy can become Reality Chapter 7

A Severus Snape Hermione Granger Fanfic...

Thankyou for reviews!

Tru Seramath (previously Anything-bt-ordinary), Angels Fall First and Mia (for chapter 1, heeheehee)...

Lol...Here it comes!

Oh, by the way...I'm going to North Yorkshire at the weekend...so I hope I can post ths before then!

* * *

Snape surveyed his potions class coldly. This mornings visit to the hospital wing had taken up most of his strength and patience. Now, again he had to deal with Potter, Malfoy and Longbottom. And again, Hermione still wasn't here. Her condition wasn't changing, but it shouldn't be long now. The work load that is building up for her to catch up with must be large by now, even for her.

They had managed to crawl around in the dark, both of them using their memory of the castle's layout to find a secure spot. After what seemed like hours, they had moved down through most of the castle, Severus' obvious choice of a secure location being hisroom in the dungeons. He had then managed to light the fire, illuminating the room to reveal that it was in fact correct to the real world, but they still couldn't explain the darkness. He left soon after, giving Hermione strict intructions to not leave the room until he was able to return, which would be when all the students were eating hopefully.

He set the students to work without saying a word, knowing they would without verbal instruction. He sat at his desk thinking for a while, his stare blank and oblivious to the students glancing fitfully at him.

_How long is this going to go on for? At the moment, with Hermione being incapacitated, she is very vulnerable, once she wakes I'm sure it will make the situation easier. There are still no clues as to what has caused this, but I think it's safe to say we have someone or something that will lead us to it. That damn shadowy figure prancig around the school roof, if I find out it's Lucius bloody Malfoy, playing games to show me up in front of the Dark Lord, he will be sorry!_

He glowered angrily at that thought, causing more alarm in the students, and stood from the desk, sweeping down the room. He examined each student coldly, his pace never slowing down. He passed Potter working beside Weasley, both looking bored and uncaring. Continuing on, he paused to watch Longbottom scurry about, obviously paniced without Hermione to help him.

_He shouldn't be so god damned reliable on her anyway...she won't be there to help him all the time...he can't do anything but add to all the things she insists on taking on...know-it-all, _he though, only half-hearedly. He himself also read and studieda lot, but taking another student under her wing, so to speak, couldn't be helping.

Longbottom had realised he was standing here by the looks of things. He had become even more paniced, sweating now not only from the heat, but from nerves. Suddenly, as he continued on more and more frantic, in his haste to cut and arrange the right ingredients, he carelessly tossed a cut ingredient to the end of the desk, but it flew further than he expected. It landed in his cauldron, and being an ingredient that was supposed to be added in later, the potion reacted very violently. And unluckly for Neville, it was Snape who ended up with most of the potion on his robes.

The class went quiet, half the students trying unsuccessfully to hold back their laughter while the other half cowered in fear of the professor's reaction. Snape stood there for a few moments, contemplating the mass of dripping potion covering his front, adding more mess to an already tirsome day. His gaze slowly moved upwards until it locked on Longbottom's terrified face.

" 100 points from Gryffindor, Longbottom. And detention, starting tonight. " he stated quietly, his low tones surprisingly more menacing than if he had shouted. With that he walked back up the classroom and into his office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Severus sighed as he stared into the fire. This was becoming a sad routine for him. He was tired out constantly, even more so today as he had to deal with Longbottom on his own for a whole hour. For all his tiredness, however, he found it very hard to fall asleep.

_Gods, what I could have done with my life? I gave all my years to this place, to Dumbledore and to the Order. I didn't think that when I started all this I would be so world weary...I really need something new..._

He knew however, that this was very unlikely. He gave the fire one last glance before pulling himself out of the chair and walking into his back chambers. He was too tired to even pull off his robes, and sank into his bed gratefully. With a flick of his wand the candles in the room went out, leaving him to stare at the ceiling absently, as he waited to fall asleep.

_I hope Hermione hasn't gotten into any trouble,_ as much of a bother it was the first time, he was still glad she was alrigh._. A student being hurt in the schoolwill bebad enough at times like these, let alone a child in my care..._

_

* * *

_

Oh, god...thats all I can manage...

The tiredness and sadnessof Snapeis infact because I'm so tired and sad...this weekend away will be good for me...then I promise to write something worthwhile...

Sorry...this really is short and sucky...I'm kinda in a rut...

TTFN


	8. Chapter 8

Fantasy can become Reality Chapter 8

A Severus Snape Hermione Granger Fanfiction...

lol...I know its been a while...but...there's nothing much i can do about that now accept apologize! lol...Im in collage now...and my computer's been all funny and it was in the shop...lol...

Thankyou for reviews: Magicalflame, Morgan Celestine, Severus-Fan, yellowrosesinateacup and Tru Seramath.

* * *

He was back in his dungeons, which were now pitch black. With a slight flick of his wand, the fire that had died down to a barely visable glow burst back into life, bathing the room in warm light. 

Hermione was no where to be seen. _Damn that little..! Why can't she ever do as she's told? _Severus fumed silently. Making a quick check of his other rooms, and private lab, he still couldn't find her. _She would think she could manage it wouldn't she? As if last time wasn't enough...if she gets eaten its her own damn fault!_ He stormed out of his rooms, and into the black corridor.

* * *

Hermione was at that moment on her way back to the dungeons. She had waited for hours, the room getting darker and colder. She was hungry and tired and how long was he planning on taking anyway? She hated being stuck like this. When was she going to wake up? Was she ever going to get out of this nightmare? Her thoughts becoming more and more depressed she continued to wander back to Severus' rooms.

* * *

Severus had spent the better part of an hour searching for Hermione now. She wasn't in the main hall, or the kitchen, or the Griffindor rooms, or the library. He had even gone and checked the other teachers rooms. Just where had that girl gone. _Who knows what silly notions she gets in her head? _he mused, walking back to check his rooms again.

* * *

Hermione had been in the rooms for about half an hour now. When she had gotten back, the fire that had burnt down was lit again, and the room was warm. Thats really strange, why would it re-light? she thought sleepily as the warmth in the room lulled her into oblivion.

* * *

Severus pushed the door open, the warm air hitting him in the face. He stopped in the doorway. Hermione was sitting in his chair by the fire, asleep. _After all that...AFTER ALL THAT! _Severus just stood there, watching her sleep.

The fire made her skin golden, her shoulders rising and falling gently. Heaving a sigh, he then lifted her up, carrying her into his rooms, and laying her on the bad to sleep. He pulled the sheets up, covering her careful not to wake her as she turned in her sleep. He stayed there over her for a few moments, still watching her sleep.

_You better wake up soon, girl. I can't be doing this all my life. Taking care of someone in their dreams is insane. _He turned towards the door again and made his way out. After setting himslef down in his chair, he also fell asleep.

* * *

The tall black figure entered the quiet dungeons. The dark haired potions master was still lying asleep in his chair by the fire, which had again died down, still giving off a faint glow, casting long shadows all over the room. The figure walked past the sleeping man, moving into the bedroom towards the young girl sound asleep on the bed. he paused over her. After a few moment s of watchign her sleep, the figure pulled out a small bottle from its cloak. Pulling the stopper off, it gently passed it under Hermione's nose, letting the sent creep up. Her limbs tensed for a minute as her eyebrows drew together in a frown. It stopped just as soon as it started, and the girl fell back into a sleep jsut as deep as the last time.Pulling the bottle back, stopping it and slipping it back in its pocket, the figure quickly and quietly made its way out. Entering the main room again, it paused infront of the still sleeping man.

Suddenly, Severus' eyes snapped open, staring straight at the figure. They stayed like that for a full minute, just watching each other, before Severus finally sprang up, and moved swiftly towards the other figure. _This is it, _he raged, _I'm ending this now. _Catching up with the now retreating figure, Severus grabbed them from behind, pulling them back into the main room. After a small struggle, Severus managed to grasp the front of the robes, pulling them up and off the cause of all their problems.

" Albus...? " Severus shouted, incredulously. " What...? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? "

Clearing his throat, Albus Dumbledore pushed the now useless black cloak off his shoulders.

" I think its time I explained myself, Severus..." Dumbledore began.

" Your damn right you better! "Severusinterrupted.

" But now is hardly the time nor place for such things. I'm sure Miss Granger would prefer to be present as well..." Dumbledore continued camly.

" Now, listen here..." Severus Started.

" Severus, calm down, I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. Just get the rest of your sleep, and tomorrow when you wake up. I'll be able to tell you, with Miss Granger present. " Dumbledore reasoned.

" Miss Granger..? So, she's finally going to wake up..." Severus spoke, more to himself than to Dumbledore.

" Yes, isn't that wonerful! Well, its time I was off. Until tomorrow Severus. " Dumbledore waved cheerfully as he left the room.

" Wait a minute, you..." Severus ran out after him. But the corridor was empty.

_Damn him, _Severus thought to himself, _Damn him for this!_

* * *

Oh my god...I made Dumbledore evil...lol...not really...  
But can anyone guess what hes been up to...?  
please review...ttfn! 


End file.
